Fearless
by DivergentNephil
Summary: Cause I don't know how it gets better than this, you take my hand and drag me head first, Fearless. And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress, Fearless. What happens when Ella turns a little fearless? ONE SHOT


**Eggy is such a cute couple!**

* * *

I was in my room, at three pm when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

Iggy came in and shut the door behind him. "Ella?" Iggy asked me shyly.

"Yeah Ig?" I was a little preoccupied. "It was some colleague's birthday. They were a vet like my mom and worked together. I didn't like her very much and her kids were just as bad."

I was trying to look presentable by painting my nails. It was a pretty light shade of purple and went with my best dress, which was also purple.

He looked liked he was going to ask me something but stopped. "What are you doing?"

"Painting my nails purple."

He asked, "Can I feel it? So I can, you know, see what shade?"

I laughed, "Sorry, the paint is still wet, but you can feel the dress. It's on my bed. He walked over, not even acting as though he was blind, and put a hand on it. "Careful! It's my best dress!" He just laughed.

It was a mid thigh, deep purple dress. It was quite low cut, but mom didn't mind since I wore sensible clothes practically all the time. The two straps were a black and beaded. It went with my black flats.

"Do, you need a ride?" Iggy asked, "Max taught me how to drive, you just need to say left, right, stop…"

I pondered this. "Mom was going to drive," his face fell a little bit, "but I'd love if you drove me!" He grinned, "Get dressed, I'll be in the garage."

I got dressed and off we went. It rained last night. Odd that being with made me feel, reckless, or gosh, I cant think of a better word. This is going to eat me inside out till I find one.

* * *

_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
you walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
Oh yeah_

To say the air in the car had tension in it was an understatement. I don't know about Iggy, but to me, this felt like a date. "Do you want to be my date for the party?" I asked, then thought, _what did I just do? _

"Sure." Was his reply.

_We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly making' me want you_

We were almost there, but I didn't want to get out of the car!

_So baby drive slow  
'til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it_

He looked at me, and in that moment, he looked right into my eyes and I thought he could see. It started to rain and it pelted out silence. I reached over to turn the radio on but he stopped me. He looked at me ruefully and said, "Sorry, it's hard to drive with it on."

"That's fine."

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

We got to the house where the party was. He opened the door for me like a true gentlemen, when I got out, he pulled me closer and I closed my eyes…

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss,  
It's flawless,  
Really something,  
It's fearless._

He was a great kisser, though how did he practice? Was there someone else? Was he born a great kisser? But I just pushed those thoughts down a cliff and kissed him back. It was raining harder, but I didn't want this to end. It eventually had to, and Iggy broke it. His lips were swollen. Music was coming from inside the house and I smiled slyly. "Want to dance?"

_Oh yeah  
Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless  
_

That's the word. Fearless.

**Hope you like!**

.


End file.
